1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical waste disposal systems in general and more particularly to a disposal system for use in medical facilities specifically designed to be a "hands-off" unit which virtually eliminates direct human contact with the potentially hazardous container used to collect and store contaminated items such as hypodermic needles and other sharp implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical waste disposal systems are known and are used to collect and store contaminated items. The need for such systems is well recognized and has become more acute with the proliferation of such highly contagious diseases such as the AIDS virus. These systems, however, subject users to possible infection when the users are required to come into contact with and handle the containers used for storing the medical waste. In particular, the containers are handled by users as contaminated items are placed therein and when the containers themselves are disposed of.
For example, the container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,472 must continuously be opened by hand in order to dispose of contaminated items. On each of these occasions the user is subjected to possible infection. Also, the container itself must be moved by hand when it is disposed of.
Similarly, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,498 requires that its inner container, in which contaminated items are stored, be manually closed once it is filled. The inner container is then removed by hand to be disposed of.
Even a system that tries to eliminate human contact with these potentially hazardous containers, such as the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,545, requires that its container system be manually moved to a disposal cart and fails to provide for the closure of its interior container, thereby risking spillage of contaminated items and infection of its users.